Growing Tensions
by Derpina
Summary: When a mission ends with Maka injured, Soul becomes even more distant than before. There had been an awkward air about the pair for awhile. Will Maka be able to find out what has been driving a wedge between them before it's too late? Genderbent! Maka x Soul. One shot. Smut.


Soul eyed her meister with a dirty look. The aforementioned boy sat on the couch reading a sizable novel. This had been the 4th time in the last 15 minutes she had caught herself staring with such a face. The girl wanted to scold herself for even being so ridiculous. Soul was supposed to be the cool-headed partner, the voice of reason, so why was that tiny little fact bothering her so much?! It was unrealistic to expect him to stay the same. Especially since they had been partners for almost 3 years. Maka had lost a lot of that young roundness to his face, his jawline especially visible underneath his small ears. His voice had a certain bass behind it that it didn't before. Although still thin, his arms had definition. The same was true for his long legs that carried both himself, and his partner in battle. Even his temperament had changed.

Now, Maka was still a rather hot-headed and stubborn individual, but he seemed to have gained a unique kind of patience that helped bring out his kinder side. Even though they still often got into tiny arguments, Maka didn't hold as much of a grudge as he used to. Maka had truly matured. None of that bothered her, so why did _that_?

Maka suddenly looked up, catching her eyes. "Okay, I give. What did I do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." She deflected coolly.

"Then why do you keep pouting at me?"

"You're taller than me."

Soul wanted to slap herself. Why was she being so stupid?! Maka seemed to pause, but instead of laughing at her or scoffing, he smiled a happy little grin.

"You noticed?" Soul turned her head away.

"It's kind of hard not to. You _are _my partner." Still, Maka practically beamed happiness, even as he went back to reading his book.

When they had first met, Soul was a lot taller than Maka. He was only about 5'3, and that was being generous. Even back when they collected their 99th Kishin Soul, he was still hoping for a growth spurt. When they had reported to Lord Death, Death Scythe had threatened her about trying to "seduce her beautiful boy". Of course to which she responded "Are you crazy? A girl as cute as myself would never go for someone as short and as baby-faced as Maka. You have nothing to worry about, trust me." Now, Maka had hit a comfortable 5'10 while Soul stayed 5'5.

It sure was funny how things changed.

"Well, whatever. Just make sure you aren't too absorbed in your story. We got a mission with Black Star and Tsubaki tonight." His partner was right. Grouped missions weren't common, but some required multiple people if there was a larger area that the students needed to scope out. Right now, the two were stationed in Suopo, China. It was an ancient Tibetan village that was usually quiet, however a string of recent killings have raised questions and concerns. The DWMA quickly became involved.

Rural villages were the perfect place for Kishin Eggs to hide out. They were away from any real form of technology or justice department, so the evil souls often went uncaught for some time. Considering what happened last time in the Czech Republic was also a good reason to keep more than one meister-weapon pair on hand. Had Crona not been there, Maka could've seriously gotten hurt or worse. Not that another witch was suddenly going to be resurrected and cause the outbreak of war, but it was certainly something to keep in mind.

The pair met in the middle of the village at midnight. "W-why the hell is it so freaking c-cold?!" Black Star asked, hands clamped onto her arms. "I told you to bring your coat. It's only 20 degrees out." Tsubaki sighed, taking off his jacket. He put the large piece of warm clothing around his meister gently. "Y-Your goddess accepts y-your offering." She laughed obnoxiously, pulling the warm coat onto her cold arms. Maka froze and his breath hitched.

"Guys, I'm picking up a soul near the forest, but it's...human?" Tsubaki got a puzzled look on his face.

"Human? What would someone be doing outside at this time?" Maka turned towards the direction that he felt the presence.

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Soul said.

The group headed into the lightly wooded area near the outskirts of the town. When they finally reached where Maka was heading, all they saw was a little boy. He was wandering, seemingly confused.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's late. You should really get home." Maka kneeled down so he was at level with him. "Do you know where your parents are?" The boy looked at him weirdly. Great, so he didn't speak English. Tsubaki stepped in.

"你的家在哪儿?" He asked slowly. The boy pointed to a small house near one of the many old stone towers in the village.

"我不知道我的父母在哪里." Tsubaki furrowed his brow worriedly.

"What'd he say?" Maka asked. "He doesn't know where his parents are." Maka stood, brushing off his slacks. "Well, we better take him with us until we find him somewhere to go." Black Star gawked at Tsubaki.

"You never told me you could speak Chinese!" Tsubaki grabbed the boy's hand and smiled before turning to his meister.

"My family originally planned on sending me to the Asia based DWMA, so I had to be a little fluent in other languages." He explained as the group started to walk. They had almost made it back to the village square, when the boy stopped."你还好吗?" Tsubaki asked. The boy shook his head fearfully.

"Demon."Music filled the surrounding area. It was an eerie ticking followed by what seemed to be a music box. The sounds kept getting closer.

"Soul, transform."

"Right."

The scythe-meister gripped his weapon tightly. Suddenly, flames burst from the trees, scorching all of the ground around them. Black Star had immediately jumped out of the way.

"Tsubaki!" She rushed over to her weapon, who stood vulnerable in the open. The attack seemed to have completely missed its mark, but that didn't mean that the next one would.

"You two, take the kid and get out of here!" Maka yelled. Black Star would normally argue about Maka stealing her show, but Tsubaki was the only person who could understand the child. Plus, if they didn't act fast, he could become a casualty.

"Alright! Let's go!" Black Star roughly picked up the kid and started to rush out of the flaming circle, Tsubaki following close behind her.

The figure jumped from the tree it was hiding in, finally presenting itself. It appeared to be a man with a red mask. Intricate details were carved into the wood. The face on it was absolutely stunning, showcasing the appearance of a dragon.

"You have strayed from the human path and have become a Kishin Egg and thus must be purged in the name of Lord Death. Your soul is mine!"

Maka started to charge towards the creature with his scythe raised. The mask's mouth opened, shooting blue flames towards the meister. He narrowly avoided the attack.

"Those flames are his soul wavelength...!" That must've meant this person was strong enough to control it.

"Careful, Maka! If you rush in, you'll be toast." Soul chided.

"I know, but I have no idea how to create an opening." The meister looked around for anything to help him. Maka wasn't really a ranged attacker, nor was he quick enough to dodge an attack up close.

"We need to resonate."

"Maka, there's no way-"

"Just trust me."

Soul let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm not applying your ointment if you get hurt." She smiled, and Maka tightened his grip on her handle in reassurance. "I won't get burned."

"Alright, let's go soul resonance!"

Slowly, the blade of his scythe started to become entirely soul wavelength. "Witch hunter!" Maka sliced upwards, sending a wave of pure energy crashing through the woods. Too bad he missed. The masked man cackled wildly.

"What the hell was that, Maka?!" Soul demanded, squirming in irritated astonishment.

"Exactly what we needed."

A large tree landed on the man. Maka then turned and ran. If he could make it to Black Star, she could use Tsubaki's Shuriken Mode to deal some damage. When Maka made it back where they started, he saw Black Star with Tsubaki, ready for action.

"About time you got here! Was the spotlight too much for you?" Black Star laughed. "Nope, just setting the stage for you." He responded with his own smirk. "Where's the boy?" Maka asked more seriously.

"He led us to his grandparents'. He's safe as long as we keep the fire away from the houses." Tsubaki assured.

The figure made it to them with an enraged scream.

"Try to keep up, Maka. Tsubaki, Shuriken Mode!" The weapon transformed into a large throwing star. Maka falsely charged towards the man, but quickly repositioned. All he needed to do was keep its attention. Flames were being spit in his direction, and they were getting hard to dodge. It would not be good if he were to be cornered, as the flames from where they were ambushed were still burning hot. Maka could only imagine how quickly it would burn through his clothing and skin.

"I'm the one you should be worried about, chump!" The man turned quick enough for Tsubaki to ram straight into the mask. It cracked once, then twice, and finally completely shattered. The man underneath was terribly burned, skin nearly melded with his neck. He screamed in agony at the new exposure. Maka then saw the opening and hurriedly rushed to him. The kishin egg suddenly reached out and stopped the scythe by putting both of his hands on either side of the blade.

"An eye for an eye." He spoke clearly. "And a tooth for a tooth!" A shockwave of pure dissidence ran through the weapon, forcing both of them away from each other. Soul landed roughly on the ground, changing back into her human form.

"Soul!" Maka called worriedly. Soul's eyes widened.

"I can't transform...!"

Maka started to run towards his weapon, as did the creature. His legs carried him faster than the man. The kishin soul formed his hand into a short blade. He planned on dealing a final blow, and with Soul not being a meister, she had no way of defending herself. She was essentially a sitting duck. One well-placed slice and she would be gone.

Soul flinched, awaiting for the feeling of pain or even shock, but it never came. Maka's arms wrapped tightly around her protectively, before his back had been stabbed multiple times. He quickly lost his balance and they both fell onto the grass. Black Star took advantage of the opening and drove Tsubaki right through the man's stomach. The corrupted soul appeared shortly after.

"Maka!"

"Quick, someone give me their jacket. We need to keep pressure on the wounds!" Tsubaki hurriedly made his way to the fallen meister.

"Soul, you call Lord Death and update him. Black Star, help me tend to Maka." Tsubaki ordered, pulling the jacket from Black Star's hand, making makeshift bandages.

Soul paced worriedly around the hallway outside of the infirmary. Maka had been in there a long time. Despite changing, Soul could still feel the warm sticky feeling of her meister's blood clinging to her skin. Eventually, Professor Stein walked out looking exhausted. "You can see him now. Although he lost a lot of blood, he should be fine." Soul followed the doctor into the room. She wasn't ready to see her meister so pale in a hospital bed. Soul bit her cheek, continuing to approach the unconscious boy.

"I'll leave you two be." Stein excused herself from the room.

Soul pulled up a chair next to Maka's bed. It really sucked to be on the other side. Usually it was Maka sitting here, waiting for Soul to regain her strength.

Suddenly, the door was nearly torn off of the hinges.

"My baby!" The woman wailed dramatically. She immediately found her place by Maka's other side. Of course Spirit had to be there. Why couldn't Soul just have some time to feel bad by herself?

"What happened out there? You were supposed to protect him! You're a weapon, aren't you?!" Soul snarled, showing off a sharp row of teeth.

"He was the one who chose to get hurt. I was doing my job." She was nearly shaking with anger. Spirit's intense gaze soften, but she hadn't apologized for the rude accusation.

It was a few hours until Maka had regained conscious. Spirit had already resumed work in the Death Room by then. Maka turned his head to see Soul by his side. Her head shot up immediately.

"Hey." Maka greeted hoarsely. Soul wordlessly handed him a glass of water.

"Why did you do that?" His eyes met hers and saw that the ruby irises staring back held barely contained anger.

"I'm the weapon. It's my job to get hurt protecting my meister. We've had this discussion over and over again, but you never listen! You always overstep the boundary." He should've known she would've been angry. This had been a recurring problem in their partnership.

"It's not fair that you're the only one who has to risk your life. I want to protect you sometimes too." Soul seemed to have so many words she wanted to say, not many of them good. However, she decided to hold all of those things back. The weapon stood up abruptly.

"You're an idiot."

She then stormed out of the infirmary. Soul passed by Tsubaki and Black Star, the former carrying a get well basket filled with goodies. Tsubaki sighed.

"One day they'll figure it out." Black Star looked up at him with a puzzled look. "What's her problem?" The boy shrugged. "You should go after her. She probably needs someone to talk to. Don't worry, I'll make sure Maka gets your autograph." The assassin nodded turning. "Alright, but you tell Maka that I'm going to brighten up his whole day when I get back!" The two then went separate ways.

Tsubaki knocked gently upon the door and then walked in."I'm glad you're finally up." He sat the basket on the bedside table before sitting down. Maka frowned deeply. "I don't get it. I get myself stabbed three times and she's mad at me. Women are so complicated." Tsubaki laughed. "I suppose they are. She'll get over it, I'm sure she was just worried about you." He assured. "She has a funny way of showing it." The meister pouted. He then became more sullen.

"Things have been really tense between us for awhile, even before this. I have no idea what she's thinking anymore." Maka got a worried look.

"It'll work out. Just give it time."

Maka had recovered fairly quickly and after a few good visits from Crona, his mother, and the Thompson brothers along with Kid, he was finally able to go home. That didn't ease the tension though. If anything, it made it worse. Soul and Maka barely spoke to each other, only when it was absolutely necessary did Soul say anything to him. Maka quickly started treating the girl the same way.

Maka had just gotten dressed in a nice button-down shirt and a pair of dark slacks before stepping out of the bathroom. Soul was sitting on the couch watching TV, but really she was moping. Her head didn't turn, even as her meister entered the room.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" Soul asked, feigning disinterest. If she wasn't curious, she wouldn't have asked."It's none of your business." He responded simply. Maka had been getting tired of Soul's attitude. She was dragging this on way too long for no reason. He was done trying to be nice. "It's important for me to know where my partner is. Unless you want me to stop doing that too." She retorted passive aggressively. The boy grit his teeth. "If you must know, I'm going to the movies with Kid. She's been trying to get Les and Pat to go for weeks, so I said that I would go so she wouldn't be alone." Soul's eyebrow twitched. "Whatever, I guess I'll make dinner even though it's your turn." Maka turned and looked directly at his weapon. "I never said I wouldn't be back by dinner." He turned off the TV, standing right in front of the girl's view.

"What the hell has been your problem, Soul? You've been like this for 2 weeks." The girl rolled her eyes. "It didn't matter before, so just go enjoy your movie date with Kid." Maka groaned. "If you wanted to come you could've just asked."

"You're the one who's supposed to ask me. You're the boy, idiot! God, you want me to fucking buy dinner too?!"

It was quiet. Maka had finally realized what all of this might have been about. Soul's widened eyes narrowed before she stood up. "Just go have fun. I don't care anymore. I'm going to my room." Before the white-haired girl could get up, she was pushed back down onto the furniture by her meister, before being pinned there. "Let me go!" She hissed defensively. "Not until you tell me what's been up with you!" Maka growled back stubbornly. Soul's arm glowed threateningly. If she wanted, she could easily transform her arm into a scythe and he would have to choose between getting off or cutting up his hand. Maka stood his ground.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore?" He asked the last part more quietly. There was a hint of hurt in his voice, and to be honest, Soul didn't want to hurt him. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to yell at him back at the hospital, but she did. Soul was filled with so much anger. She was angry that he got himself hurt. She was angry that he was taller than her. She was angry that he was so considerate. She was angry that he had the most expressive eyes she could just fall into. She was angry that his blonde hair looked so cute when he just got out of bed. She was angry that his skin was so soft. She was angry that his chest was so firm. She was angry at the feeling she got whenever he had held her in his arms.

Most importantly, Soul was angry that he was so goddamn perfect.

Maka made her lose her cool. The worst part was that she knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help it. He made her act like an idiot, and he wasn't even aware! Her arm materialized as the grip on her wrist loosened.

"I hate you."

Soul then sat up and crashed her lips to Maka's. Her pace was quick, moving her lips with all of her pent up frustration. She pushed him back and then straddled his hips. Maka let out a strained groan as he could feel the thin fabric of Soul's panties rub against his clothed crotch. He grabbed ahold of her hips. Soul allowed a curious tongue to explore her mouth as she ground heavily onto her meister. Each movement of her hips caused another groan. Each time their tongues brushed, it caused another wave of electricity to shoot down both of their spines. Soul parted from their kiss to impatiently unbutton Maka's shirt.

She threw the piece of fabric to the ground. Immediately, her hands went to feeling every new muscle she could touch. Soul's heart fluttered with absolute excitement as her fingers felt the taut flesh of his chest. They travelled lower to the smooth skin of his stomach that was also surprisingly tone.

"Soul...you too." He tugged at her shirt and she lifted it off for him. Maka hugged her close, feeling the bareness of her against him. He shuddered, laying kissing gently down her neck. When the meister reached her collar bone, he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Soul let out a gasp, hugging him closer.

While continuing the ministrations on her neck, Maka fumbled with her bra strap until it unclasped. Once Soul pulled away, the article of clothing fell between them. Maka cupped her breasts gently.

"You're so soft, Soul." He purred into her ear as he started to tweak her nipple. The weapon let out a soft gasp and jerked her hips against his. Maka's kisses started to trail from her neck to her chest. She immediately laced her fingers through his hair as he took one of her peaks into his mouth.

"Maka." She sighed. The boy snuck a hand between them and felt her wetness. Soul was soaked.

He moved her underwear aside, feeling the wetness start to trail down the girl's thighs. The girl whimpered as her head fell to rest on his shoulder. He smelled so good. His finger brushed against her clit, making her moan.

"I-I um...never done this before. So tell me if I mess up or anything." Maka stated shyly. Soul kissed him deeply, a pleasant reassurance. He started to move in a circular motion, sending jolts all the way down to her toes. Soul started to grind down onto his hand. She started to go faster, letting out little mewls of pleasure. Her legs started to shake and he knew she was close.

She tightened her grip on him as she came before relaxing. Maka slowly stroked her down from her high. Soul grabbed the meister's hand and led his finger to her entrance. "P-Please go inside of me." She pleaded softly. Maka pushed into her with a finger slowly. Feeling the tight drag of his partner's velvety walls made him throb longingly. After Soul gotten used to the feeling, he added another digit, further stretching her.

She bucked her hips, trying to get him to pick up his gentle pace. Maka eagerly sped up. He was so deep inside of her. Soul felt herself tighten much quicker than she'd like to admit. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as she came. She let out a long drawn out moan, finishing quite messily.

"I want you, Maka."

"Are you sure- I mean you don't have to if you-"

"Maka, shut up."

The weapon got up, unbuckling his pants. Maka allowed her with a lustful look clouding his emerald eyes. His erection sprung out of its prison. The throbbing member was easily 8 inches. Soul wasn't sure what she was expecting, certainly not that. However, it did not come as an unwelcome surprise. Maka gently laid her down again after his pants and boxers were removed. He delicately removed her underwear and skirt. "I love you, Soul." He murmured passionately into her skin. "I love you too, Maka." Soul said back, suddenly bashful. "I thought you hated me." He retorted. "I can do both." Soul gently wrapped her arms around Maka's neck. He rubbed himself against her to cover his length in her wetness. Maka looked at her one last time.

"This is going to hurt."

"I know."

Maka slowly pushed in, stretching the weapon uncomfortably so. Once the meister was all the way in, he paused.

"Are you okay?" Soul nodded, adjusting to the new sensation. Once she gave him the okay Maka started to move. Slowly, the pain started to be replaced with a kind of stinging pleasure. Soul let out a low moan. She could feel every twitch of Maka's length, even his heartbeat. Soul flushed at the intimate thought, moving with him.

"Soul." Maka threw his head back, enjoying the faster pace. He grabbed ahold of her sides, bringing her down upon him a little more forcefully. The action made Soul nearly scream.

"R-Right there!" Maka started to move frantically.

Their hips met, filling the room with the sound of their love making. Soul's hands flew to his back, digging her nails into him. Soul could faintly recognize the new scars that tainted the skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"M-Maka I'm going to-ah cum." Soul panted into his ear. True to her word, the girl released with a silent scream. "F-Fuck Soul!" Maka barely held on a few moments later before he hit his climax. His seed spilled eagerly into his weapon until he was completely emptied.

When they both recovered, Maka removed himself. Soul curled up into his chest on the couch, something she had wanted to do for a long time.

"Come on, let's go to bed." The meister carried his weapon to his bedroom where they could get a well-deserved rest. All was right, expect Kid who was stood up.

**Translations: **

"Where is your house?"

"I don't know where my parents are."

"Are you okay?"


End file.
